


Perfectly Perfect

by rarepairqueen



Series: A collection of requests [22]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, insecure Hyuuga, some kind of dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been a while since I took a request but I actually had a lot of fun writing this! It's been so long since I wrote HyuuIzu...too long.</p>
<p>"Hyuuga being insecure about himself and Izuki just completely reversing that with smutty body worship, lots of dirty talk and fluff?"</p>
<p>May have slightly skipped out on the dirty talk but oh well?</p>
<p>(also partly inspired by the song "Perfectly Perfect" by Simple Plan)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Perfectly Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> It's been a while since I took a request but I actually had a lot of fun writing this! It's been so long since I wrote HyuuIzu...too long.
> 
> "Hyuuga being insecure about himself and Izuki just completely reversing that with smutty body worship, lots of dirty talk and fluff?"
> 
> May have slightly skipped out on the dirty talk but oh well?
> 
> (also partly inspired by the song "Perfectly Perfect" by Simple Plan)

 

Being one of the oldest members of the team had its perks, just like dating his best friend had its perks. Hyuuga often found himself being jokingly referred to as 'the old man' of the team despite Tsuchida being older than him. Izuki was usually the one who's bring out the nickname from time to time, mostly right after team talks that were meant to be inspiring but just ended up being a repeat of the last five he had given. It was never really a problem per say, being with Izuki definitely made him live a little more on the edge than he would've otherwise.

The point guard hadn't changed much over the years that Hyuuga had known him, his puns were still terrible, his eyes still lit up whenever he laughed, he still tried to convince Hyuuga that he should be referred to as 'the pun-tastic point guard' to which Koganei would oh-so-helpfully agree. Somewhere in the blur of their second year, in all the chaos of injuries, rivalries and the Winter Cup fiasco as a whole, they had confessed to each other. Hyuuga didn't regret any of it, even if he groaned every time Izuki made a pun.

As his eighteenth birthday approached soon after their third year began, he found himself being more self-conscious. He had always been mindful of how other saw him, especially after the dying his hair blond incident that Kiyoshi _still_ wouldn't let him live down. In a sport like basketball there wasn't much focus on how he looked, it was all about how talented he was as a shooter.

Well until the likes of Kise and Reo came along. Hyuuga had idolised Reo so much before he joined Seirin, and not just for his talent either. Playing against him in the final match that winter only made the feelings all too real.

He felt like he was inferior to a lot of these other players. Even on his own team he felt substandard when it came to looks. He adored Izuki for much more than his looks but he couldn't help but feel a little jealous when he overheard their female classmates gossiping about him. Even the likes of Kiyoshi and Kagami were spoken about a lot, he thought for a while that maybe he was being stupid and that he should just forget about it and focus on dating Izuki.

When Izuki cornered him in the locker room after one of the first practices of the new year, Hyuuga had only anticipated that his boyfriend would ask what he wanted for his birthday. He didn't expect what actually came out of the other's mouth.

"So, birthday sex?" Izuki smiled, seemingly unfazed by the fact they hadn't done anything past sloppy making out and a few clumsy hand jobs.

"Rather blunt way of putting it." He replied, his face was burning though and his body had certainly taken the suggestion into consideration. "Plus it's not my birthday for another week."

"Yeah but I have a free house _this_ weekend." Izuki continued. He had certainly gained more of a confident streak since the winter cup and Hyuuga did not mind _at all_.

"...um..." Hyuuga breathed, looking at the inside of his locker as if the photo of them with the winter cup trophy would help him organise his thoughts. "...sure?"

Izuki tilted his head to the side, raising his eyebrow slightly. "You don't sound like you're--"

"Nah I'm good. I mean yeah, sex, this weekend..." Hyuuga cut him off, glancing back at him with a smile. "Uh...I mean I don't know what we'd...need..."

Izuki let out a small giggle, one that made Hyuuga's heart skip a beat slightly. "It's okay, I'll handle it." He sighed, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around Hyuuga's side and resting his head on the other's shoulder. "I mean we can watch some dumb movies or something too, y'know, make a date out of the day."

"Yeah...I'd like that Shun."

"No worries babe." Izuki hummed, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I better go and see if Furihata needs help with the new first years. It's weird to think that they're all so young..."

"Shut up, you've got like another six months before you're eighteen." Hyuuga laughed. "You can't say that you feel old yet."

Izuki laughed and stepped away from Hyuuga. "Well they're still first years in my mind...and one of them is going to end up being captain when we leave so I think I'm allowed to feel old then."

"Just go and do your vice-captain thing whilst I change already." Hyuuga sighed. "You fancy grabbing a bite to eat at Maji burger on the way home?"

"Only if you're buying captain." Izuki called as he left the locker room. Hyuuga shook his head as he stripped his jersey off, determined not to spend too long exposed and be ready to leave as soon as possible so he didn't have to witness Kagami strutting around with his toned biceps on show. So far only Kuroko had actually confronted him about his slightly bizarre haste to leave the locker room before everyone else, the shadow was a people watcher after all and Hyuuga had to come up with an excuse in order to not confess that he was in fact jealous of their ace's physique.

As far as Hyuuga could tell, Izuki was nonethewiser currently. However that was going to change that weekend. It wasn't that he didn't want to have sex, the idea was actually very appealing, it was more that he was worried he wouldn't live up to Izuki's standards. He thought about telling the other how he felt but wasn't sure if it would hinder their relationship, he thought the world of his boyfriend and couldn't bear to lose him now after everything they had gone through.

 

* * *

 

 

Izuki had spent most of the morning getting things ready, his family were out of town and not due back until late Sunday night so there was no chance of them getting interrupted that day. He had gone to the store and bought junk food and the things they'd need much later on, somewhere in the back of his mind he felt like he needed to reassure Hyuuga that he didn't _have_ to have sex, it was just a good a time as any in Izuki's mind.

He was watching a dumb reality show when Hyuuga arrived, he bolted off the couch and greeted his boyfriend with a smile and a quick kiss before tugging him inside. He wasted no time in getting Hyuuga to pick a film for them to watch whilst he dug out some snacks. They snuggled up on the couch and settled down with a bowl of popcorn between them. Halfway through the film, a reasonably well made drama, Izuki's hand strayed from the nearly empty bowl to rest on Hyuuga's thigh. He felt his boyfriend's arm wrapped around him tighten slightly but there was no verbal cue to work with. As the film continued he started rubbing gentle circles into Hyuuga's thigh, not really intending to start teasing him but more just trying to ease him. He had no doubt in his mind that Hyuuga was fine with him but he knew all too well how worked up the captain could get over seemingly mundane things.

"So...uh..." Hyuuga murmured as the credits started rolling. It was barely dark outside as the evening had crept up on them so naturally the captain thought that Izuki was going to pounce on him.

The point guard raised an eyebrow but stayed exactly where he was nestled in Hyuuga's hold. "So what?" He asked.

"Do we...do it here or?"

Izuki couldn't help but laugh. "You're too adorable when you get like this." He giggled, pressing his lips to Hyuuga's as he got up to put the empty bowl in the kitchen. When he came back he didn't bother shutting the tv off, favouring it giving them some background noise rather than any silence between them. Hyuuga was rubbing his thighs and biting his bottom lip as Izuki flopped back down on the couch next to him.

"Spill it Junpei." He smiled. "Something's bugging you."

Hyuuga's eyes widened. "N-No it's not."

Izuki shook his head, shuffling closer so he could take Hyuuga's hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. "Is it because we've not had sex before? Are you nervous or something? We can put it off some more if that's what you want."

"Not quite..." Hyuuga murmured, gaze flickering between their linked fingers and Izuki's gentle smile. "I-It's kinda stupid actually..." He didn't realise Izuki could read him so well, it wasn't a surprise really given how long they had been friends.

"I bet it's not." Izuki teased. "Come on Junpei, you can tell me anything."

Those words gave Hyuuga some comfort, of course Izuki would be like this, he had matured in the past few months but there was still that playful spark about him that eased Hyuuga's nerves. He smiled back and tried to find his voice again as the drone of the tv filled the silence.

"...do...do you ever feel self-conscious? Like in the locker room when everyone's getting changed?" He uttered, grimacing slightly at how stupid it sounded.

"Sometimes." Izuki shrugged. "I think everyone does...it's natural. Why?"

Hyuuga swallowed, every time he tried to phrase his thoughts they just sounded stupid and borderline selfish. However, he had come this far and he had to get it off his chest sooner or later. "...I compare myself Teppei a lot...and Kagami, and the other captains from last year. I just...they're all bulkier than me and more...more..."

"Don't you dare say they're more attractive than you." Izuki murmured, a playful smile on his face but he was taking the situation seriously. "Because we both know I completely disagree with you there."

"Shun...I know you do but I just don't see myself in that same way."

Izuki tried not to let his disappointment show. "So are you saying you dislike how you look? Or just that you wish you looked more like them?"

Hyuuga shrugged. "I-I'm not sure."

"...can I try to make you feel better about yourself?" He asked. Hyuuga's gaze met Izuki's, slate coloured eyes regarded him with a hopeful expression.

"I...you...how?" Hyuuga tripped over his own words as Izuki smiled slightly.

"Follow me."

Izuki took Hyuuga's hands and tugged him to follow into the bedroom, the bedside lamp casting a soft glow over the room. The captain let himself be pushed to lie down on the bed, finding Izuki immediately caging him against the fresh sheets with a calm smile and endearing look in his eyes. A few seconds passed until Izuki closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Hyuuga's, gently coaxing the other to open his mouth and let his tongue slip in. Hyuuga's hand came up to run through his short hair until Izuki pinned his wrist against the bed and parted from the slow kiss.

"Nu-uh." He whispered with a smirk. "No touching me. This is about you Junpei."

"But..."

"No buts. Take your shirt off."

Hyuuga's eyes widened but he slowly complied, letting Izuki mouth at his jawline as he tossed his shirt onto the floor. The point guard straddled his lap and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck to keep him sat up. Izuki smiled as he rested his forehead against Hyuuga's, his free hand trailing fingers over the captain's shoulder.

"...I think you're beautiful." He whispered, brushing his lips against the other's.

"I think you're deluded..."

Izuki giggled breathlessly, shaking his head slightly as he softly pressed his lips to Hyuuga's. His fingers traced the muscles down to Hyuuga's hand, linking their fingers together before slowly pulling away. His lover's eyes were watching him intently as he reached up and carefully removed his glasses, cupping Hyuuga's cheek as he set them down on the bedside table.

"You can see right?" He remarked, swiping a thumb over the ridge of the other's cheekbone.

"Well enough..." Hyuuga mumbled.

"Good, because I like looking at your eyes." Izuki stated, tilting his head as he regarded Hyuuga's eyes, they reminded him of a mountain forest veiled in mist, the blend of deep green with the flecks of grey that resembled his own eyes. He would be content getting lost in the mist as long as he had Hyuuga's hand to hold.

"T-There's nothing special about them."

"Hush...I think there is." Izuki whispered against soft lips. "Just like I think there's something special about all of you."

Hyuuga's hands came up to hold Izuki's waist, either out of desperation or the need to anchor his thoughts as Izuki started kissing his neck, sucking small marks to pale skin where he could feel the other's pulse singing. The smaller male smirked slightly as he felt Hyuuga sigh, the faintest hint of a moan rising from his throat as he playfully nipped at the tense shoulder muscles.

"Lie on your front for me." Izuki breathed, wriggling out of Hyuuga's hold once he had left a trail of red marks on untouched skin.

The captain was in a bit of a daze but nodded, complying without argument or question. Izuki resettled himself straddling the other's waist, leaning down so his chest was pressed against the other's back, fingers tracing shoulder blades and then the spine. He started at the back of his neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses to tense muscles as he felt Hyuuga relax.

"I love your body Junpei, you work hard to be the strong captain we need, that stable foundation of our team..." He breathed between kisses. "You can compare yourself to whoever you like but you built that team yourself."

"Did not..." Hyuuga huffed. "I didn't even want to be part of it at first."

"Yet you're the one who pushed us to victory. Who got four fouls in that final match because he wanted us to win so badly?" He teased, splaying his hands on the other's shoulder blades. "I thought you looked so hot when you went into clutch time against Reo."

Hyuuga's breath hitched. "Y-You did not...you probably--"

"Are you calling me a liar Junpei?" His lips ghosting over the shell of Hyuuga's ear as he shifted his weight, digging the palms of his hands into the other's back and getting a satisfying moan from his lover.

"No..." Hyuuga breathed.

"Good. Now back to me making you feel more confident." Izuki stated, biting at his shoulder before returning to trailing delicate kisses down his back. "I want you to know that I think you're the sexiest god damn captain I've seen."

"'m not."

"Yes you are."

Hyuuga huffed, glancing over his shoulder at his boyfriend who had moved to sit on his thighs. "...why do you say that then? I'm not anything special--" Izuki's fingers drew circles onto his lower back, skimming along the waistband of his pants as he regarded Hyuuga with a more playful gaze. "--and why am I the only one getting more and more naked?"

Izuki giggled, abruptly pulling his hands away and stripping off his own shirt. "Now we're even." He declared, flicking his hair out of his eyes as he resumed in his tender touches.

"You're much more beautiful than me Shun." Hyuuga mumbled as his eyes took in the toned chest of his lover, the pale skin bathed in the soft glow of the light, the dips and bumps of abs formed over sweaty practices and exhausting work outs.

"Nope."

"Yeah you are--"

"Stop that." Izuki bluntly stated, pulling away again and gesturing for him to roll onto his back.

Hyuuga was barely settled when Izuki caged him against the bed again, frantically kissing him and grinding against him. Hyuuga's hands ran through the short black strands as he moaned into the other's mouth. Izuki's fingers raked down his chest, finding his nipples and rolling them between the pads of his fingers and causing him to gasp.

"...Junpei, I can't force you to be happy with your looks but don't tell me how I should think about you." He whispered. "I love you and I wouldn't change a damn thing about you."

He didn't give Hyuuga a chance to reply before he licked into his mouth, sloppily running his tongue against Hyuuga's before pulling away abruptly and leaving the other panting. With a sense of urgency he started down Hyuuga's chest, biting and kissing at the skin leaving goosebumps in his wake as he licked one of the sensitive peaks. The entire time he kept an intense gaze on his lover, dark eyes commanding silence but also promising pleasure.

Hyuuga's chest was rising and falling quickly as he tried to keep up with Izuki's rapid change in demeanour. His lips craving the other's but there was a heat coiling in his stomach as Izuki kissed and licked at his nipple, his lower body settling between the captain's thighs as if he was always meant to be there.

"Shun..." He breathed as Izuki swapped to the other peak, leaving a trail of spit across taut chest muscles. "What are you planning?"

Izuki smirked slightly, pulling away and returning to kiss his lips. "What we agreed in the locker room...if that's what you want of course."

"O-Oh..."

The point guard raised an eyebrow, stealing another kiss before resuming his torturous foreplay. Hyuuga mind was racing as he tried to process that Izuki was going to see him like this for the first time in such a manner, in such a exposed situation. Lips ghosted over his stomach, the slight chubbiness that he never liked to show and was thankful for the baggy basketball jerseys hiding it.

"Something wrong?" Izuki's voice soft as he pressed a tender kiss near his navel.

"N-No...well I mean--nevermind."

There was an all-knowing smile from the other. "It's natural to have some fat Junpei. Everyone's body has it, even mine."

"Yeah but...I just feel mine's more noticeable."

Izuki didn't tease or mock him, he shrugged and pressed more feather-light kisses to his skin as he followed the trail of hair that dipped under the waistband of his pants. The point guard didn't immediately seek to rid the clothing from him, instead he pulled away and undid the fly on his own jeans, keeping his eyes on Hyuuga's as he shimmied out of them.

"I won't force you to." He murmured as he ran his hands up Hyuuga's inner thigh, squeezing them as he reached the other's crotch and gently cupped the bulge. "But I'm sure you're just as stunning down here as you are everywhere else."

"D-Don't talk about my...like that...it's weird." Hyuuga' cheeks were on fire as he watched Izuki's lips press against the fabric that covered his cock. The heat that had been steadily building in his lower body was beginning to stir and he wasn't sure what to do about it when Izuki was _right there_.

"It's the truth." The other coyly smiled, mouthing at the bulge that had become more noticeable since he had stripped down to his briefs. "Do you want me to do something about this?" He asked.

"I-I...like what?"

Izuki resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I could ride you."

A noise left Hyuuga's throat as he blushed an even deeper shade of red. "I-I don't think...I don't think I'd last..."

"That's okay." Izuki purred, running his tongue over the rough material. "There are other ways I can help you...if you let me Junpei."

Hyuuga's breathing was heavy as Izuki waited for an answer, his expression was calm and collected with the exception of his eyes that were still intense as his fingers danced along the exposed skin of Hyuuga’s stomach. His thighs were trembling as he nodded, propping himself up on how elbows as Izuki smiled and slowly went about getting his boyfriend out of his pants. The captain's face was still red as he realised how much his boxers were tenting once his pants lay on the floor with his shirt. Izuki didn't seem fazed as he kissed the newly exposed skin on his thighs, running his tongue over sensitive skin into the dips of stretch marks and lightly biting as if he was marking his territory.

"I'd kill to see you wearing tight shorts one day." Izuki remarked. "Keeping these thighs covered up is almost criminal."

"Sh-shut up Shun..." Hyuuga smiled slightly, feeling more at ease at his boyfriends sentiment. "They look gross with the stretch mark--"

"No." Izuki interrupted, pinching playfully. "No talking bad about yourself tonight."

"But--"

"Nope."

"You're impossible."

"But you love me really." He smiled, easing his fingers further up Hyuuga's thigh and under the loose fabric, stroking the more sensitive skin where his thigh met his pelvis.

"Yeah...yeah I do."

Lips mouthed at the more obvious bulge of Hyuuga's cock, sending the captain into a blushing mess as Izuki pressed his tongue to the moist fabric, he breathed in the new scent, moaning softly as he felt a hand run through his hair and tug him away gently.

"Something wrong?" He murmured.

"No but--I'm not gonna last if you k-keep doing that." Hyuuga's voice was cracking around needy moans as Izuki's fingers teased him. The other smiled and took the hint, hooking a finger under the waistband and tugging slightly as he sought permission. A few agonising seconds later Hyuuga nodded, blushing again as Izuki took over with his calm and confident nature.

"Do you want me to do the same?" He asked. "Level playing field?"

"I-I..." Hyuuga voice died in his mouth as he watched Izuki's eyes roving over his body now fully exposed and spread out for him. He felt lips on his chest and then a hand on his cheek as he averted his gaze.

"Hey now..." The soft voice purred. "It's okay."

"I don't see how you could possibly think I'm..."

Izuki let out a sigh against Hyuuga's lips as his fingers trailed down Hyuuga's chest all the way to the base of his cock, wrapping around him tenderly and giving an experimental stroke. A whimper fell from the captain's lips, warm against Izuki's as glassy eyes regarded him.

"I don’t know how else to put it into words Junpei." He breathed. "Other than that you are the most beautiful and sexiest guy I've laid eyes on. I can't imagine being with anyone else, no-one else appeals to me the way you do..."

"You can't mean that...I...you've only seen me properly for the first time tonight--"

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Izuki punctuated his sentence with a kiss and another slow stroke of Hyuuga's cock. "Junpei please believe me when I say that you are beautiful and I love you, _all_ of you."

Hyuuga whimpered again as he felt Izuki's lips press against his jaw. His chest ached as he considered just how much Izuki loved him, just how much they had been through together and never left each other's sides. There was no reason for him to lie to Hyuuga "...okay...I-I believe you."

"I'm glad." Izuki smiled, relaxing his fingers as he shifted back between Hyuuga's legs. He pressed a soft kiss to the leaking head of Hyuuga’s cock before running his tongue over the slit, collecting precum on his tongue and swallowing it with a small smirk.

"Y-You've done this before haven't you?"

"No I just watch a lot of porn." Izuki raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Let me do all the work Junpei, just relax."

That was easier said than done for Hyuuga, he swallowed and watched as Izuki licked up the underside of his cock, using his fingers to stroke him slowly and set a steady rhythm. When the smaller male took the head of his cock fully in between his lips, Hyuuga let out a loud moan, breathless and needy as he clutched the bed sheets.

Izuki said nothing as he pulled away and licked his lips, raising his eyebrows again before taking his boyfriend's cock in his mouth again without hesitation, swirling his tongue as he sped up his fingers. His free hand was drawing circles on Hyuuga's stomach as he slowly took more and more into his mouth, relaxing his jaw and hollowing his cheeks as he listened to the frantic panting and moaning.

"Shun...oh god..."

Izuki hummed in response, knowing it would drive Hyuuga crazy. His free hand had to press down on Hyuuga’s waist to stop him accidentally bucking his hips and choking him. He may watch a lot of porn but actually sucking his boyfriend was something else entirely. He kept his gaze on Hyuuga's blushing face as he began to bob his head, sucking and moaning loudly just to fill the silence between Hyuuga's pleas and gasps.

The air felt hot and heavy when Hyuuga's cock brushed the back of Izuki's throat, the point guard swallowed around him and stroked what he couldn't fit in his mouth faster with his messy fingers. His wrist was beginning to tire and his jaw ached but hearing his boyfriend pleading so loudly made up for it. Hyuuga spread his legs wider and started moving of his own accord, thrusting clumsily as he chased the hot wetness of Izuki's mouth. the smaller male couldn't help but hum in amusement as he found Hyuuga's hand and guided it to his head to take control.

Glazed green eyes met heated grey ones, with a small moan of encouragement Hyuuga tangled his fingers in the short raven strands and began to tug Izuki to his liking. The point guard still had much of the control in his grasp but he welcomed the new confidence by letting the other fuck up into his mouth.

"Fuck...oh god Shun I-I can't..."

Izuki dug his fingers into his thigh as he hummed, taking his cock deeper into his throat and swallowed. He gazed up at Hyuuga with a predatory expression as he swirled his tongue and moved his fingers to fondle his balls. The captain let out a low moan that grew louder as Izuki took in as much as he could without choking, moaning and humming until he felt the cock in his mouth twitch.

"Ah--Shun w-wait I'm gonna..."

Hyuuga's eyes slipped shut as he felt the heat inside him spill over, his breath hitched briefly before he let out a loud cry with several gasps and moans following it. He spilled into Izuki's mouth, the other's tongue lapping at him, sucking and swallowing as he hummed and felt Hyuuga go limp.

Exhausted pants filled the air along with the musky smell of sex. Izuki smiled as he regarded Hyuuga's blissed out face, he had only seen it twice before after hand-jobs but this was more intimate than that. He rubbed circles into the soft skin of his thighs as he lapped at the few streaks of cum that painted the stretch marks that the other had been so self-conscious of.

As he lay next to his boyfriend, he made use of his still blissed-out state and peppered soft kisses along Hyuuga's jawline again, the marks now beginning to stand out on his neck in the dim light. He hummed softly as he cupped the other's face and made him face him. The misty forest eyes regarded him sleepily but lovingly.

"How was it?" Izuki whispered.

"Great...I...I-I don't know what to do now..."

Izuki giggled slightly, pressing his forehead to Hyuuga's. "You look so hot when you cum."

"Oh god Shun don't say stuff like that." Hyuuga's faced reddened again as he buried his face in the crook of Izuki's neck. "It's so..."

"You also taste pretty good."

Hyuuga groaned slightly.

"You probably feel so good buried inside--"

He was silenced with a kiss, Hyuuga grimaced slightly at tasting himself but moaned as he felt Izuki's hands cupping his face.

"One thing at a time..." He breathed. "I don't think my body could take much more of that tonight..."

Izuki giggled, pecking his lips. "It's okay, morning sex is always an option."

"You're impossible...but I love you Shun."

"I love you too Junpei, I love you and all your little insecurities..."

Hyuuga smiled, breathing in the scent of his boyfriend as he tugged him closer. He may not be totally happy with his appearance but if Izuki loved him the way he was with his stretch marks, chubbiness and lack of muscles in comparison to others...he could live with that. They'd build his confidence over time, step by step and night by night.

He wouldn't have it any other way really.  



End file.
